undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Glamourtale
|date = December 24, 2018 |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Neutral |tone = Serious |medium = |status = In Progress |creator = !!altershift_gasty!! |artist = !!altershift_gasty The_Moonlight Taekookie Storymix_9022 (Female) |spriter = !!altershift_gasty!!}}Glamourtale is an AU that takes place many years after a neutral run caused by Frisk. The monsters of the Underground have been completely brainwashed by the shows and laws of the egotistical and merciless king, Mettaton. The action takes place many years after Frisk had fallen down. Monsters had lost hope, only to be forced into the illusion that they are living in a perfect world by the laws of the king. Their appearances have changed drastically as well, for example, many of the monsters working for king Mettaton have taken up a more formal approach in terms of their clothing. for example, both Sans and Papyrus wear black suits and sunglasses while being completely clean. Sans however has a gaping hole on the top of his skull from when Mettaton struck him with his scepter because he broke one of his rules. Backstory The story takes place after the king Mettaton ending, where both Toriel and Undyne were killed due to Frisk, causing Mettaton to take over as new ruler of the Underground. The Uprising Shortly after Mettaton was elected the new king of the Underground some of the monsters wanted him to be overthrown. They hated the fact that Mettaton had wasted all of the previous king's investments into glorifying his him with statues, blimps, spotlights galore, and "remodeling" the Underground. Those that despised Mettaton formed a secret rebellion in plans to assassinate the king and acquire a more peaceful ruler. They set an attack on the castle but were stopped by the remaining Royal Guards as well as Sans and Papyrus. They were able to drive off the ambush and force the rebels out of New Home. That is when all of those that participated in the rebellion as well as Alphys (Even though she remained neutral) ran to the safety of the RUINS and shut the door before any guards could come in. Mettaton, honoring the dedication that Sans and Papyrus gave him, promoted them as his two personal agents in charge of protecting him and enforcing his laws. Characters Aliza - The main protagonist of Glamourtale. Dresses in a purple dress with a big bow behind her and ballet slippers. She is skilled in dancing and singing. Aliza has the option of getting the pacifist, neutral, or genocide ending. If she scores a neutral ending, she will just become a member of Mettaton's fan club regardless of what she did. Sans - One of Mettaton's agents. After being struck by Mettaton's scepter, he started to slowly fall victim to an increasing psychosis. He maintains decent normality by wearing his hat so that the energy that Mettaton transferred into him would not escape, resulting in complete madness if it does. He has a darker sense of humor, and is willing to kill any human or monster that gets in his way. The trauma experienced from being attacked by Mettaton has caused him to form a grudge on Mettaton and he does not take his job seriously. He alse now has a pink eye in his left eye socket like that of Horrortale Sans. He will kill any monster that Mettaton wants him to kill to release the anger pent up inside. He wears a black suit, white button up shirt, and black tie, rounded sunglasses as well as a black fedora with a blue stripe. After being attacked, his clothing has been torn up a bit as well as a bloody streak across his white button up shirt. He is the Royal Executioner. Papyrus - One of Mettaton's agents. He has become brainwashed by Mettaton and is willing to give up his life for the star. Other than that, he did not change much. He still loves his brother, and tries to encourage his brother to work more. He does not execute monsters but instead got better at cooking and is the Royal Cook alongside Muffet. He wears a black suit, white button up shirt, red tie, square sunglasses, as well as putting his scarf around his shoulders. Frisk/Ruby - The new leader of the Rebel Extermination Unit, previously known as the Royal Guard. After feeling extreme guilt for what they did, Frisk tried to get help from the humans but to no avail. While in the orphanage, Frisk received a scimitar from the warden of the orphanage as a gift for their good behavior. Frisk was able to find a cloak and new outfit and jumped down Mt. Ebott once again to escape the awful humans that would bully her for believing in monsters, and death threats they would recieve. Frisk took up a new identity as Ruby, they traveled to the RUINS. Frisk now known as Ruby, was surprised to learn the new state of the Underground and lived among the rebels for a few days. Ruby was gifted fire magic from the elder of the Rebels, Wisesum. Ruby then proceeded to sneak out of the Rebel Fortress against the advice of Wisesum. They then made their way throughout the Underground and eventually ran into her old friends. Gaining the attention of Mettaton, they proved their worth and became acknowledged as a great knight by Mettaton who put them as captain of the Rebel Extermination Unit. She used her powers to SAVE and RESET to acheive this. Ruby then ordered the construction of an Undyne statue near the mountain that she used to pose atop. Ruby also ordered the contruction of smaller Undyne statues across the Underground to honor the dead heroine. Ruby/Frisk lost their ability to reset when Aliza fell into the Underground. Alphys - Bearing overwhelming guilt for what they did, as well as having to deal with the grief of losing Undyne and being pressured by Mettaton, decided to run away from Mettaton in the rampage of the fleeing rebels. She was able to create an exemplary fortification and underground tunnel system for the Rebels throughout the RUINS and rest of the Underground. She was put in high command of the Rebels even if she didn't want to fight Mettaton. Wisesum - Nothing but an old Whimsum who witnessed the accidental death of the old caretaker of the RUINS. She carries a crystal ball that is said to contain the broken soul of the lost queen. This crystal ball has the power to grant additional strength to any seen worthy by the owner of the ball, Wisesum. Wears a purple stuffed hood and deltarune. Mettaton - The new king of the Underground. Mettaton decided to enforce stricter laws to prevent another uprising against him. Mettaton also urbanized Snowdin Town, and created a winter like city now named "Snowdin City." Mettaton spent all of Asgore's gold and savings on glorifying himself and urbanizing many locations in the Underground. He has renamed New Home as "Mettapolis." Despite appearing as a cold and heartless dictator, Mettaton has a soft spot with Napstablook and even promoted Napstablook as conductor of his orchestra and in charge of the music made in the Underground. He also misses Alphys dearly and keeps a gift that she made for him by him always. He ordered the construction of a statue of him and Alphys shortly after Alphys went missing. The Monsters - Most of the monsters that lived in the Underground have been brainwashed by Mettaton's show. due to the econimic collapse as well as educational issues, poverty and crime have risen dramatically and all those that live in poverty devote themselves as Mettaton's slaves, or run away to find a Rebel scout through rumours and be lead to the safety of the RUINS. If they fail to leave... they will be found by Sans and abducted and slain for the power of souls inside of Mettaton's scepter. The Rebels living in the RUINS are forming a plan to overthrow the king and his dumb laws, promising to not make the stupid mistake they made many years ago. By trapping the king in the RUINS instead of killing him. Additional Information Characters pages will hopefully be added soon as well as a gallery. AU made by !!altershift_gasty!! on the Undertale AU's Amino. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Serious Category:Post-Neutral